At Last
by Leslie4
Summary: An annual Yule party brings one couple together. WillowHarry pairing


A/N: I just saw the movie Love, Actually and I couldn't get this scene out of my mind. Caution… there by sap ahead.  J

Willow twisted in her office chair and turned to gaze out of her window at the Ministry of Magic. She didn't think she would ever get used to the sight of snow falling at Christmas. Sometimes she longed for California's warm beaches during the holidays. 

The falling snow faded from her sight as memories crowded in, memories of Giles introducing her to his friend Molly upon their arrival in England. Molly… if Giles was her father figure then Molly was her mother. She had become the other mentor in her life. She had befriended Willow, made her feel a part of her family and had taught her how to control the magic inside.

A wistful smile flitted across her features as she thought back to when her eyes had been opened to the Wizarding World. She had felt the same as when she discovered that vampires were real and that she'd spent her childhood over a Hellmouth.  Her world had tilted on its axis but when it righted itself she had a new dedication.

A small sound brought Willow out of her thoughts and she turned. A bright smile flitted across her face as she saw Tonks standing in the doorway with her red and green hair. She thought again for the thousandth time why couldn't I have fallen for HER instead. 

"What che'r, Willow? Everyone's wondering where you are."

"So they sent you in search of me?"

"Nah, I wanted to get away for a bit." 

Tonks smile faltered a bit and Willow gave her shoulder a slight squeeze as she left her office. "I'm sure Fleur's alright, just a little late getting back from the assignment."

Tonks gave Willow's hand a squeeze and straightened up, "Right then, let's get you to the party so you can dance with a certain dark haired Auror."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Come on, Willow. I've watched you watch Harry when you think no one's looking. More importantly I've watched Harry watch you when no one's looking."

Willow stopped and stared at Tonks, "Oh Merlin, h-how long have you known?"

"Almost as long as you've known. Now come on, it's Christmas, if you can't dance with the one you've got a crush on now when can you, eh?"

Willow frantically shook her head no as Tonks grabbed her wrist and wouldn't let go. "Wait! What did you say about Harry watching me?"

Tonks gave a slight smirk before turning around to face Willow, "Knew that'd catch you. I said I watched Harry watching you."

"D-does he know?"

"Know what? That you love him and want to have his children?" Tonks teased but when she saw the stricken look on Willow's face she suddenly sobered. "It'll be alright, Wills.  Seriously."

Willow took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves as she pushed open the doors to where the Ministry was holding their annual Yule party. Her eyes automatically sought out the tall, lanky form of Harry. They seemed to gravitate toward him no matter where she was and she silently cursed herself, as she blushed pink when she noticed his serious green eyes looking at her from across the room.

She quickly turned her gaze away and became very interested in the centaur statue that she was standing by. A soft 'pop' brought her attention to her left and she smiled brightly as she watched Tonks greet the beautiful veela that had just apparated. Willow waved her hand in greeting to Fleur before turning back to the party.

Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw that Harry was standing in front of her. He gave her a nervous smile and absently pushed his glasses up. "Ummm, would you like to dance?"

Willow just stood there staring at Harry, watching his mouth move but not really hearing what he said. The silence finally penetrated her haze and she realized he was waiting for an answer.

Crap! What had he asked her? Could she be a bigger idiot? "Umm, sure?" God she hoped that was the right answer.  

A tiny thrill shot down her spine when Harry smiled and gently took her hand to lead her out onto the dance floor.

Willow began to panic. OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD! She couldn't dance with Harry she'd spaz. No really spaz! She started to turn away but she caught the beaming smile of Tonks and the thumbs up from Ginny and the smirk on Draco's face. Oh god this could only lead to disaster.

Harry turned to Willow with a slight embarrassed smile as he tried to remember the steps Hermione had taught him last summer. Just as he began to do a few tentative steps, the latest song from The Weird Sisters stopped and a haunting ballad began to play.

Willow and Harry awkwardly looked at each other and then at the other couples nearby that were stepping closer to each other.  Willow twirled her hair in a nervous gesture and was getting ready to give Harry her polite goodbye smile when she felt a small tug on her fingers.

She looked down as Harry's fingers entwined with hers and he pulled her a little bit closer. She turned wide eyes from their hands up into his face and her breath hitched when she looked into his beautiful eyes.

Without even knowing it her feet sent her closer and she wrapped her arm around his neck as he pulled her closer. Harry leaned his head down slightly as he wrapped his arm around Willow's slim waist and his other hand refusing to let hers go. Of its own volition one of his fingers began to softly caress strands of her hair and he breathed deeply the scent that was uniquely Willow.

Willow closed her eyes and snuggled into Harry's embrace. This would probably be the only time that she'd get to be in his arms and she wasn't going to waste it. A soft smile spread across her features as the room faded to only she and Harry as they swayed to the music. Her fingers absently began to softly play with the hair at Harry's nape as they swayed. She hadn't even realized she had done anything until she felt Harry shiver with pleasure. 

Harry pulled his head back slightly so he could look at Willow and found himself drowning in her green depths when she raised her chin to look at him. Was this what his father had felt when he looked into Lily's green eyes? 

Without thought and only instinct to guide him, Harry slowly lowered his head. The kiss began as a tentative brush of lips and Willow's brain shut down. The last thought that she had as she uncurled her fingers from Harry's and began to caress his jaw was that if this was a dream she didn't want to wake up.

The distant sound of cheering, whistles and catcalls finally penetrated the fog that had surround Willow and Harry. They both smiled softly at each other before Fred's shouted, "ABOUT BLOODY TIME" brought their heads around.

They both flushed a bright red as they saw their friends gathered around them in a semi-circle. Some were smiling softly while others were catcalling and waggling their eyebrows. 

Tonks mouthed, "Told you" before turning away to follow Fleur as the group around Harry and Willow slowly scattered.

Harry's thumb softly caressed Willow's cheek as she leaned her head into his touch. "Walk you home?"

Willow smiled, "I'd like that."

Harry smiled as he laced his fingers with Willow's as he reached for their coats.

Ron furrowed his brow as he watched Harry and Willow leave. "Why don't they just apparate out?"

Draco smirked as he pulled Ginny up as he stood to leave, "Never walked a girl back to her dorm in Hogwarts, Weasel?  All those dark corners you could sneak snogs in as you walked her back."

Ron narrowed his eyes at Draco. That one would never change. He would always be a prat. Then his eyes widened before narrowing further, "Hey, you used to walk Ginny back after she had detention with Snape."

Draco's smirk turned into an evil grin, "Nothing gets passed you does it, Weasel?"

"GINNY! DRACO!?! At Hogwarts?!?!"

Ginny and Draco's laughter floated back to Ron as he slumped into a chair while Hermione patted his shoulder.


End file.
